


暖阳番外⑸

by dblktkshb



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblktkshb/pseuds/dblktkshb





	暖阳番外⑸

某天 星期一阳历12月31日跨年

 

事实上，这天正处于元旦假期的第二天，其实大学生最不缺的就是假期了。高瀚宇例行是要跟他家季老师腻在一起。

 

这不，快到年末了，高瀚宇临近期末为作业有点忙的焦头烂额，哦，还有期末的考试呢。尤其是思修，真的是让人一个头两个大。

 

季肖冰醒的时候人已经不在身边了，他只在床上怔愣了一会儿就想起来小崽子昨天给他说的今天还要去图书馆，他看着天花板盯了好一会儿，抱着高瀚宇枕过的那个枕头，把脸埋进去蹭了好一会儿，那上面隐隐还有他的气息，有种让人安心的感觉，直到手机来电铃声响起来才恋恋不舍地把脸挪出来。

 

“喂，陈老师?”接起来，是他们教研组的那个组长，不知道是不是有什么事突然联系他。

 

“季老师，这个点起来了吧？”

 

季肖冰暗搓搓瞄了一眼时间，八点多，按他以往的作息是早就起来了，但是最近小崽子复习，赶着他睡得也晚了一点，早上不叫他他还真是……啧啧这可不是他的作风，堕落了颓废了唉呀。

 

季肖冰觉得脸上隐隐发烫，一边挪着动作掀开被子就往床下走，一边口上极力肯定，“是，已经起来了，陈老师您有什么事儿吗?”

 

“没什么大事，就是今天小小的跨年夜，我们几个老师合着聚一下，你来吗？”

 

“我，，，”说实在话，他还是挺犹豫的，那种场合他实在不大习惯，但是陈老师邀约，他……仿佛知道他在犹豫，电话那头的陈老师直截了当。

 

“六点半开始，不会很长时间就是吃顿饭大家聚一下。可以带家属。怎么样?”

 

家属……季肖冰指尖无意识摩挲手机边缘，在盥洗室里沉默思考了一小会儿几乎没任何犹豫，是完全不同于刚才的态度就定下了主意，“好陈老师，我一定去。”

 

“好，我一会儿把地点发给你。”

 

“那先这样。”

 

挂了电话开始动手洗漱，但是家属那个字眼提出来之后微微加速的心跳却没有随着通话结束有所平静，反而……有越来越快的势头。

 

家属家属家属……季肖冰觉得自己可能是魔怔了，但是，当真真切切，把高瀚宇作为明面上的家属带出去，介绍给他身边的人，这还是头一回。

 

待他收拾完吃完早饭就已经九点多了，然后产生一种强烈的冲动，不，或许应该叫念头更为合适，他现在就想去找高瀚宇，然后告诉他晚上的聚会。——事实上他也那么做了。

 

在这样温度一直下降的冬日里，太阳出乎意料地很好，那暖洋洋的光照在身上，脸上的时候，季肖冰甚至觉得它唤醒了自己身体里不甚活跃的运动细胞，感觉自己更有活力了一点。

 

啊，，，，，，天气真好。

 

他不自觉勾了个在别人眼里甜度简直要爆表的笑才在往图书馆行进的过程中发微信给他家小崽子，询问他的具体位置。

 

在图书馆一楼的自习室里。

 

图书馆的构造有点巧妙，从面上看，长长的阶梯之后的那层楼实际是二楼，一楼隐藏在阶梯之后，可以从二楼顺着楼梯下去，也可以从侧边到一楼从门进。季肖冰为了稍微活动一下，从阶梯爬上去然后又顺着楼梯到一楼。

 

因为开着暖气，再加上人流量比较大，所以里面还是相当燥热。随着他一点点接近一楼，大厅里专设自习区读书的声音一点点大起来，甚至有些聒噪。从来都不缺乏热爱学习的人，虽然还在假期，但是人还是相当不少，不过大都看着书，沉浸在自己的世界里。作为一个人民教师，季肖冰表示看到这样的场景那还是相当欣慰的。

 

他只在楼梯末尾的地方站了一小会儿就很快在这片区域里找到了自己想看到的人，但是随即迈向那人的步子就站住了，因为他看到小崽子的身边还坐了一个女生，正在同他交谈，看上去……两个人都相当愉悦的样子。女孩子长发披散的背影看起来很漂亮，他甚至隐隐产生一种这两个人在一起有点配的不真实感。

 

季肖冰稳了稳心神，抹下那点奇怪的感觉，转而又觉得是自己太过敏感跟小心眼，是他的同学也说不定，他家小崽子他还不知道，万人迷一样，……咳咳，等一下，是要来说事情的。

 

他觉得自己没什么心理负担（其实并不）地迈着步子过去靠近那……两个背影，对啊，好巧不巧两个人都背着入口坐在右边角落的一个桌子那边，周围依旧乱糟糟地但是又不乱……因为是这些人一起在读书，英文单词，课文，思修，马义，毛概什么的，别是一番秩序。

 

离得稍近一些，撇去那些层层叠叠的读书声，慢慢能听到两个人交谈的声音。虽然他跟小崽子坦诚相待，但是必要的隐私也还是有的，季肖冰本身也无意窥伺两个人谈话的内容，但是……

 

“高瀚宇，我喜欢你呀。今天在一起的话，到明天就是两年了呢。”

 

他不知道高瀚宇和这个女生在此之前说了些什么能够让这个姑娘攒了好大的勇气，这么轻松自然又炽热坦诚地说出“我喜欢你呀”这种实打实袒露心迹的话来，甚至恰到好处利用了今天到明天时间年份的一个转换，不顾羞赫说出“算在一起两年了”这种巧妙的情话来。等他反应过来，他就站在图书馆那个正派的阶梯最高处愣了好一会儿了。

 

刚刚，他目睹了自己的男朋友被人表白，那女孩子细甜的嗓音说出来的娇俏的话就像当初小崽子跟他表白时那句“我喜欢你”一样在他心里循环播放，——但显然性质不一样，后者有多甜蜜，刚刚那个就有多折磨。他抿着嘴唇冷着脸想，他刚刚是不是应该看完高瀚宇的反应，或者干脆直接过去宣示主权才对?

 

可是，为什么，他的第一反应，会是逃走呢?

 

手机信息提示音，“老师，不是说要来找我吗？人呢？我可还没看到哦。”

 

他把那句话反反复复看了好几遍，丝毫没有被人表白的痕迹，如果他刚刚并没有看见那一幕的话，那也就是没有什么事了，他甚至无从察觉。但是……偏偏今天不巧。

 

“算了，我不想动，不去了。”

 

“啊，老师，出来转转嘛，今天天气很好的。”

 

季肖冰下意识抬头看了看天，刚刚还散发温煦光束的太阳已经不见了，天气开始沉闷起来，而且隐隐好像有冷风四面八方吹过来。

 

季肖冰冻得已经有点僵的大拇指在手机壳边缘蹭了好一会儿才点开键盘回复，心不在焉，“知道了，你看你的思修吧。”

 

……没有回复。

 

他下意识舔了舔有些干涩的嘴唇，把手机揣回口袋里再匆匆赶回去。看来今天的天气也不见得有多好，……冷死了。

 

……高瀚宇觉得奇怪又委屈。上午本来说要来找他的人非但没有去，在自己会到家里之后……不知道是不是错觉，一直都没有搭理他。偶尔有问题或者眼神接触，要不是三言两语解决了就是口吻淡淡没有感情，眼神直接略过他。这是发生什么事了，怎么……

 

就是有种被冷落的感觉。难道是昨天季老师他说的那件事让他不自在了?但是要说不自在吧，也不应该……不会是这样的吧?但是，上午两个人不过刚刚见面，话都没说几句，……难道他真干了什么?

 

郁闷. jpg

 

做饭前他家季老师在厨房水槽那里一言不发地洗菜，他靠着厨房门框站了许久，最后还是一点点靠近那个纤细的身体，然后从背后环着那看上去就精瘦的腰，而后把下巴搁在他肩膀上。

 

季肖冰仍然洗菜，对于高瀚宇的行为一点反应都没有。

 

“老师……”高瀚宇盯着季肖冰耳朵后面那白皙的皮肤呢喃出来这一个词之后便彻底没了话，他这个，接下来要说些什么。老师你生气了吗？可是他会和颜悦色地给他讲解题目。老师你为什么不理我?可是他也会回应自己的话不是吗？所以问题出在哪里，，，

 

“我洗完了。剩下的你来弄。”季肖冰微微偏开身子不着痕迹地从自家小崽子怀里挣出来，高瀚宇恋恋不舍地松开手臂，委委屈屈地应了一声“哦”就接手过来继续剩下的。而后不久，他感觉自己被环住了，低头才看见是季肖冰在帮他系围裙，他刚感觉心里一块石头堪堪落下去，偏头看那人的时候，对上那个凉凉的目光让那块石头再次堵了回去。唉，，，，，，什么事儿啊。

 

吃饭ing……

 

今天饭桌上倒是有些沉默，高瀚宇先前觉出那股不对劲的感觉让他隐隐有些心虚，不知道该怎么开口，也不知道开了口该说些什么。两个人面对面相对无言，一时间气氛居然有点尴尬。

 

“对了，”到底还是季肖冰先开了口，估摸一下好像是自己的态度实在不大对头，所以尽量放缓自己的语气——就像是今天上午再见到小崽子之后自己一直在做的事情一样，不让自己那么僵硬那么在意——“今天晚上陈老师说有个聚会，一起去吧。”

 

“啊，陈老师不是你们教研组的组长吗？那岂不是都是老师，我是不是……”

 

“陈老师说了可以带家属，所以不会有问题，你不愿意去的话就算了。”

 

“我去，我去啊。”仔细想想，如果是可以带家属的话，那他岂不是……就算是家属了，嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿……季肖冰看到对面的人咬着筷子笑得一脸傻相，一直紧绷的脸和心情这才放松了些许，自己随着那人无可抑制上扬的嘴角也轻轻笑起来，刚刚那股高瀚宇觉得莫名尴尬的气氛荡然无存。

 

“好好吃饭，那个到时候再说。”

 

到达地方的时候，离六点半还早，除了陈老师这个算得上是东道主的人，也就零零散散两三个人。这个地方是临街一个菜馆，菜品丰富口碑不错也很实惠，陈老师他们合计着在这里定了个包间，正好离学校也不远方便得紧。

 

“哎，季老师，来来来，你到的还挺早，那就要拜托你帮忙摆个盘儿啦。”

 

“好，我来。”

 

“哎呦，这个是你弟弟还是……”

 

“陈老师，给您介绍一下，我男朋友高瀚宇，您叫他小高就行。”

 

“男朋友啊……”高瀚宇感觉这个中年女人的目光有些犀利地在他身上扫了好几个来回，事实上，他没想到季肖冰会这么光明正大坦然地说出他的身份暴露他们的关系，……他甚至隐隐感觉到有点不好意思。

 

“那小高也来帮帮忙吧。”

 

“哎，这就来。”

 

之后人陆陆续续都来了，带家属的还不在少数，所幸这个包间还是够的。甚至还有带小孩子的，倒让本来有些冷清的氛围慢慢火热起来。

 

愉快的进餐之后，老师们聚集在一起，除了为人父母感叹讨论孩子的，也不免提起来那些个让人欢喜或是无可奈何或是啼笑皆非的学生来，然后那些个有孩子的看着这几个年轻老师除了趁机感慨一把时光易逝人易老之外，不可避免又谈到了几位的恋爱情况婚嫁问题。

 

……果然有长辈在的场合不管调侃或是怎样，婚恋总是个不可避免的话题啊。

 

“季老师呢?”有人将话头挑向季肖冰，他在前辈眼里算得上是个相当优秀的人，受到关注也不奇怪。在场也不乏有两个年轻的女老师在，多多少少对季肖冰都有些……嗯，你懂的哈～高瀚宇下意识扫了一眼包间里几个年轻的女子，正好就看见有人递向季肖冰的目光含羞带怯，显然就是对他男朋友，他的恋人季肖冰有意思。

 

高瀚宇只觉得嗓子有点哽，那杯倒在他手边杯子里的白酒被他端起来递到嘴边抿了一小口，呛辣的味道从舌尖蔓延到口腔让他险些剧烈咳嗽起来，这才意识到刚刚端起来的是杯白酒来的，他连忙放下杯子猛灌了一口白开水才想起来要去看一下季肖冰的反应表现，这一看可不得了。

 

先前，是季肖冰代表桌上到场各位小辈给大家点的白酒，其实叫白酒就是个氛围，显得端重正式一些，也就没打算要喝的，在场多数人还是喝啤酒红酒果汁饮料都可以——全看自己喜好嘛。一圈敬下来那瓶子还剩了大半瓶，现在看，又差不多将近二分之一都没了。

 

高瀚宇打包票自己酒量还算不错，但纵然是他，也没敢这样喝过白酒，哎呦我的妈呀，一个不留神儿……刚刚在唠嗑之前他还看见他家季老师好好安安生生地吃着饭菜，怎么这才聊了没多久功夫，就……喝了这么多，别说那白酒，就是啤酒都还不知道喝了多少，就看这迷糊劲儿……啧

 

但是迷糊不妨碍他大脑艰难回转思考之后回答问题，——到这时候，桌上大都多多少少喝了一点，氛围还算不错，“我啊，”因为思考迟钝吐字也有点慢吞吞的，平日里那点总让人感觉到的高冷一点也没有，反而可爱得紧。高瀚宇满心满眼都是季肖冰喝醉了，他们在一起这么久不是没有喝过，但是看见季肖冰喝醉还是头一回，这阵子正手忙脚乱收拾季肖冰旁边的东西，把酒瓶子碗筷撇开一点什么的，猝不及防就被某个醉鬼抓住手。

 

“老师?……”

 

“这个……是我恋人。他可好了。”然后嘴角勾出了一个高瀚宇看了都略微有点嫌弃的傻笑。

 

一时间饭桌上，除了几个小孩子完全状况外还不时发出声音，其余人沉默得有点可怕，但也不过短短一小会儿，还是陈老师出声打破这段诡异的沉默，“小高，季老师看样子喝多了，这样，你就先带他回去休息吧，这明天起来可要好一阵儿头疼了。”

 

“只能这样了，谢谢陈老师。那对不住大家，我们就先回去了。”

 

剩余的人陆陆续续随着陈老师的声音附和，气氛这才渐渐又热闹起来。陈老师送两个人出来，到门口的时候眼看着季肖冰被高瀚宇拦腰公主抱起来，动作干脆利落一点不拖泥带水，……就感觉挺顺手的样子，一点违和感也没瞧出来。

 

“这就要麻烦你多看着点儿了。”

 

“陈老师放心，我会好好照顾他的。”

 

“那个……小高啊，不是我多嘴。我觉着季老师心里好像有事儿憋着。你们两个人的事我不多说话，但是你们有什么可一定要及时解决，我看的出来你是个好孩子，我也看的出来他很在意你。既然决定在一起了，就好好过日子，这你肯定都知道，我就不多说了。回去路上慢一点。”

 

“……谢谢陈老师，您快进去吧，外面冷，我们这就走。”

 

其实陈老师不说，他也知道季肖冰心里肯定是有什么事儿的。而且说不好还是什么大事，虽然面上端着看不出来什么，但是感觉上太明显了。

 

进入校园之前，高瀚宇把人放下来换成背着季肖冰的方式继续慢慢地晃悠着回去。外面总比室内冷的多，当背上的人嘴唇贴着他裸露同样冰冷的脖子碾磨凑到他耳朵那里嘟囔了一声“冷”的时候，他这才如梦初醒一般加快步子到两个人现在的居所。

 

被暖气包裹的瞬间他才感觉到手已经冻僵了，赶紧探着身子去摸后来一直都在碎碎念的某个人，身上也是凉嗖嗖的气息，这边脱了笨重的外套甩了鞋就要拖着人去洗澡，猝不及防被醉鬼扑倒了。

 

“老师，别闹，我们先去洗澡。”这个时候，是不是要软一点顺毛哄才比较好?

 

“高瀚宇！你个……混蛋！”喊名字的时候凶巴巴的，但是随后那句埋怨似的嘟囔却意外地相当可爱。这是……平时见不到的季肖冰啊。

 

“老师?！……”他……混蛋?！这是心声流露还是喝醉酒的时候口不择言?

 

“你怎么……那么多人喜欢啊？”紧接着是一句抱怨——其实听上去更像是一种变相的夸奖。

 

估计是路上太冷了，这阵子暖和过来，连带着话都多起来了。所幸这屋子里足够暖和，高瀚宇决定就着这个姿势任他闹一会儿。

 

“所以……会……”季肖冰有点艰难地咽了口唾沫，虽然觉得大脑运行有点迟缓，不过没关系，不影响他说话。“会有很多人跟你表白对吧？！”一根手指头摇摇晃晃指着高瀚宇——因为晃动幅度太大所以并没有具体定位，“别以为我不知道，我都知道我都知道……”梦呓一般话到了这里就没了声息，安安静静趴在高瀚宇身上好像睡着了，仿佛刚刚那么大动作动静的不是他。

 

高瀚宇心里那块石头总算是落地了，但是又觉得不太……这个，表白什么的，看这表现……近来的就只有今天在图书馆那个了，但是明明老师他今天就没有去图书馆不是吗？而且之前的，他也不可能知道才是。他是不是听谁说了什么所以误解了?还是有人跑来跟他说什么了？“老师，老师，你怎么知道有人跟我表白的?”

 

季肖冰被摇起来有点不开心，腮帮子微微鼓一下把脸扭了过去，同时傲娇地“哼”了一声，转过去之后估计是觉得姿势不舒服又转过来，“我自己看见的！你别想骗我！”

 

“你今天去图书馆了?”

 

“去了……”

 

……难道刚好他背对着所以没看到人来，然后刚巧那女的说话的时候老师他过去然后听到了?这是什么狗血剧情?！然后呢，他明明就明明确确拒绝了，那老师他这是什么表现?直接走掉所以没看到他的反应?！还能再狗血一点吗?！

 

等一下，这个，是吃醋了吧……突然在委屈震惊五味杂陈之余感觉到有点高兴是怎么回事?

 

……其实偶尔他会觉得害怕。季肖冰大他五岁，比他成熟稳重得多，又是个不善言辞的人，没接触的时候只觉高冷，只有一点点接触一点点深入，才能将他那些美好一点点挖掘出来。有些事情，他压着不说，那你就永远都不会不知道。他们关系……他当然不是不相信不确信，只是总那样压着，他……就是怕他想多怕他受委屈。就像这次这件事……

 

眼看着身上这人快要睡过去，终于是打算再把人捞起来然后搞去洗澡，估计还要好一会儿折腾。不过就现在看来，很乖的样子，那就要省不少事。啧他家季老师怎么可以这么乖这么可爱呢?！他这句话还没感慨完，身上这人又回魂一般挣起来骑在他身上，说出的话跟刚刚他心里感慨的可是半点儿都不沾边儿，“高瀚宇，乖乖躺好，你就从了我吧。”

 

还没等他回过神儿那句“从了我”是什么意思，那人满是酒气的嘴巴就贴过来附上他的嘴唇，几乎是没有一点章法地乱啃，然后舌尖相抵纠缠，一个带着湿气热气不那么美好的吻交接完成，也妥妥地勾起了高瀚宇的欲望。——也不止，这只醉鬼言语霸道，动作一点都不温柔——不仅仅是嘴上，季肖冰一只手揪着他的领子，一只手顺着腰摸下去，解了裤带，隔着内裤粗糙的布料就摸上他的性器。

 

那人抬起身子，坐在他身上，两颊泛着薄粉，眼神都是飘的，偏偏动作生猛得不像是个喝醉的人，——从高瀚宇的角度，总觉得季肖冰似乎是在睥睨一切一样，而他，甘愿为他臣服。不论是哪个方面。……而且就在刚刚，这个人说，他要上他。

 

高瀚宇本来没拿这句话当回事，但是等两个人陆陆续续脱掉了裤子，下半身裸了之后，看见季肖冰不知道什么时候从哪里捯饬出来的润滑剂准备动手给他扩张，高瀚宇的心里比刚刚识破季肖冰是在吃醋时候还要复杂。他躺在地板上，抬眼看那人，动作虽然慢但是有条不紊，也不知道盘算多久了……唉，这个……眼看着手指已经越过膝盖往他身后某个地方去，高瀚宇怎么可能就这么乖乖地“从”了他呢？……被从可还差不多。

 

心里有这想法，手上的动作一点也不含糊，高瀚宇腰部发力，就这躺在地上这个姿势拽着那人就要“作恶”的手，一个用劲儿就扯到自己怀里，——他自己倒是很给力，偏偏对方不太如他意，毕竟是个醉鬼，季肖冰随着他的动作有点狼狈地趴俯到高瀚宇的胸口，在他还没来得及做什么事情的时候，果断“呕”地一声吐了出来。

 

求此时高瀚宇心理阴影面积为——两室一厅，一厨一卫都太少了。

 

这是个什么奇奇怪怪回环曲折的情节故事啊。。。。。。

 

算了……高瀚宇认命地先起来没什么心理负担把人剥光在人迷迷糊糊的时候把人从头到尾洗干净裹了浴巾扔沙发上之后，这才去清理那片被某人糟蹋的地板，所幸虽然后来又吐了一次，但是吐在浴室，算是……对他比较好的吧。等高瀚宇把自己也清理完，刚刚被季肖冰撩拨起来的不管是暧昧的氛围还是他的情欲，都差不多么得了。

 

（╯‵□′）╯︵┴─┴都没了。高瀚宇掐着腰站在浴室门口郁闷了好一会儿，他虽然还有那个心，但是现下他家季老师心里还不知道怎么想的他，现在还是个妥妥的醉鬼……啊，跨年夜要这么糟糕的吗？……不不不，至少两个人彼此陪伴，并没有糟糕的嘛。这样自我疏通了一番，果然呼吸着即使暖气烘热的空气也会觉得神清气爽。这就安下心准备把人搞床上然后安心睡觉就o了。

 

过去看到季肖冰的那一瞬间高瀚宇就知道，安心是不大可能了，但是绝对不会是糟糕的了。

 

经过了一番折腾的季肖冰，在吐了两次洗了澡经过热水蒸腾之后，酒精的作用似乎削减了不少，人看着清醒了不少。本来洗完之后应该死死睡过去的人不知道什么时候又醒过来。高瀚宇过来的时候，就看见人腰部松松垮垮揽着刚刚给他裹身子的浴巾坐在地板上，手里摆弄着一个盒子。

 

……啊咧？这个盒子有点眼熟哦，，，这不是他前些天买的，昨天跟他家季老师提起来的……高瀚宇脑子里不知道呼啸而过一堆什么东西，他就着裹着浴巾的姿势站在那里盯着季肖冰裸露在外的锁骨肩背愣怔，直到——

 

季肖冰从那个被他打开的盒子里拿出了一对灰白毛掺杂的猫耳还是明显有些迟钝地开口，“这个……是什么呀？”

 

 

这个人，明明闭了眼睛乖乖躺下去的时候就是个三好学生乖孩子的模样，怎么喝醉酒就明晃晃一副勾人的样子，没了禁欲的气息少了越禁越欲的感觉，还是……。高瀚宇看了一眼他家季老师那个迷茫的小眼神儿，最终目光落脚的地点却是微张的因为刚刚主人粗暴对待而颜色艳丽的嘴唇。

 

这种时候这么做不好吧……

 

高瀚宇过去坐到季肖冰对面，搂着人后颈浅尝辄止地在嘴唇上亲了一下，这才拿过季肖冰手里那个刚刚被摆弄许久的盒子。里面装的是前几天高瀚宇他在网上买的情趣用品，昨天还跟季老师提来着，结果他家季老师一副很难为情不情愿的样子，他随手就扔沙发下面了。

 

……那既然是季老师自己翻出来的，就，就不怪他了嘛。

 

高瀚宇把那对猫耳拿到自己手里，努力克制住心里还有小腹的躁动，靠过去把猫耳带到季肖冰头上，仔细辨好位置，“老师，跟我一起，玩个游戏吧。”

 

高瀚宇没敢买太过分的，这一套就是他无意间看到的……真的是无意啊歪，呃，总之……就是看到了。总归是刚洗过澡的还没穿衣服正方便嘛。高瀚宇戴完了那对猫耳就拿出剩下的东西开始给某个醉鬼穿，说多也不多，说少也不少，加上猫耳拢共就六小件儿，手腕儿脚腕儿各一个配着猫耳颜色的毛茸茸的圈子。因为对面的人一番折腾之后这时候安生了不少，虽然期间伴有季肖冰不可言状的眼神以至于让高瀚宇有一种自己在诱导小朋友做坏事的感觉，但是最后还是穿完了。

 

比起这四个毛茸茸的小圈儿，皮质的黑色沙发的对比效果来的要更好一些，尤其是白色的灯光下，黑颜色和季肖冰身上那白嫩皮肤给人视觉上的冲击……色情的意味来的更为明显，但是那圈毛茸茸的存在，把多余的色情全变成无意识的勾引了，……好像都没好到哪里去。

 

高瀚宇忍不住咽了一口口水，这时候不知道为什么总觉得有点心虚所以一直没敢直视，最后还是拿出里面的手铐将人手反铐在后面，因为手铐里还有一圈棉质的保护设置，所以不担心会弄出什么严重的伤痕。

 

“那个毛……摘下来好不好，痒～”还有些迷糊的人忍不住嘟囔出声，听着还满满一股子撒娇的口音。高瀚宇觉得自己是相当猥琐地又凑过去亲了人一口安慰他，“等一下，马上就好了。”

 

猥琐是没错，但是他没骗人啊，就是只有最后一件了嘛，只剩下一个连接着跳蛋的猫尾了，那就是，快好了啊。

 

面前的人还没有意识到什么，所以也没生出什么挣扎反抗的心思。高瀚宇先拿着润滑剂老老实实给人做扩张，随着手指慢慢深入，季肖冰也渐渐塌了腰往高瀚宇身上靠，呼吸声也渐渐无可抑制地大了起来，哦，应该是，开始喘息而不是呼吸。

 

逐渐深入直到四个手指，高瀚宇侧头亲亲季肖冰的脸颊，语气温柔得倒不像他，“疼吗？”

 

脸贴在他颈窝里的人一句话都没说，感觉上还委屈巴巴地摇了摇头，真的是……高瀚宇一只手将人扶起来接触到那个小声呜咽的嘴唇开始与季肖冰接吻，另一只手毫不含糊地把那东西往身后那个又湿又紧的小穴里塞，好容易把那个乒乓球大小的跳蛋塞进去固定好猫尾。

 

按理说，高瀚宇应该是更轻松那一个，但是到现在倒反是他出了一头的汗。打开跳蛋的开关，高瀚宇瞬间觉得有点……如释重负?也不算吧，就是总算能够……emmmmmm咳咳

 

高瀚宇看他慢慢适应就加大档位，季肖冰因为身后涌动的快感，不得已身体后仰，勉强用手铐铐住的双手支撑着自己，那条柔软的猫尾压在身体下，带来瘙痒感觉的同时还有一阵阵怪异的快感，……难以自制。

 

高瀚宇也不急，跪坐在季肖冰两腿之间，捏着他细白的脚踝，端详一会儿就把嘴唇凑上去，细细密密地吻上去，用舌尖蹭动那个毛茸茸的圈儿。这个人可不止是手腕细，就这个总隐隐藏在裤管里的脚腕子完全可媲美手腕。然后顺着小腿到大腿再到大腿根儿，偏偏避过了季肖冰此时急需抚慰的地方，一路向上。

 

季肖冰两只手没办法动，好像是砧板上一条待宰的鱼，被这时候就好比是一条偷腥的猫一样的高瀚宇从头舔到尾，一旦碰到味道好的地方，还要反复多舔几口。那味道好的地方，肯定是比较柔嫩的地方，猫舌头舔过去，让无助的鱼在砧板上颤抖着挣扎、弹动，再然后，那是越尝越馋啊，这时候小猫就拿出自己早就准备好的调料，均匀地涂抹，将美味的小鱼拆吃入腹。

 

终于是将那个一直逗弄季肖冰的跳蛋拿了出来，等到高瀚宇感觉到身上的人将自己整根都吞进去，再看这人，不知道什么时候眼泪就淌了一脸，高瀚宇心里瞬间满足得不得了，巴巴地凑过去亲吻那两条泪痕，“怎么哭了?”啊，看看，简直就是明知故问嘛。

 

刚刚放在季肖冰腿上的手又去托他的屁股，强迫他挺起腰把那刚刚填满他的东西再吐出来。季肖冰被他逼着动了几下，脑子虽然清醒了不少但还是些许迷糊的，却也食髓知味不满足起来，高瀚宇也不满足，干脆双手握住他的臀瓣把他固定住开始自下而上地顶。这个姿势进去得格外深，季肖冰双腿大开地跪在他身上，随着他的频率不断向上耸动，早就解放的双手已经不由自主地搭在高瀚宇的肩膀上，性器拍打在高瀚宇的小腹上，很快就颤抖着想要射出来。高瀚宇恶劣地堵住他顶端的小孔，季肖冰随着这个动作发出一声呜咽，靠在他肩头蹭他的脖颈，哽咽着喘息念出来，“高……瀚宇，，你……让我射啊……”高瀚宇这才把季肖冰稍稍拉开一些，要两人相连的地方不那么紧密，接着低下头含住了他，季肖冰只来得及急促地喘了一口气，就痉挛着射进了他的口中。

 

因为带着猫耳，高潮后失神的季肖冰显得格外乖巧，高瀚宇看着那张艳丽又诱惑的脸，吞了嘴里的精液之后就忍不住凑过去抱着脸对着季肖冰的嘴唇亲了又亲。最后还是把人挪到床上继续折腾，压着季肖冰那两条又白又长的腿跪在床上往他身体里冲撞，而季肖冰因为先前的酒精加上高潮的刺激不甚清醒下没一会儿就主动缠上他的腰，抱着高瀚宇的肩膀挣扎起来，和他肉贴着肉的。

 

季肖冰咬着嘴唇，眼角还泛着水光，嘴唇红通通的，高瀚宇看着这幅模样埋在他体内的东西又硬了几分，终于是忍不住按着人的腰窝狠狠地往深处顶，让人急促喘息之后就断断续续呜咽起来，最后把精液一滴不漏灌进他的体内才感到彻彻底底的占有，从身到心。

 

季肖冰被高瀚宇折腾狠了，再加上那天酗酒，到了第二天中午还没有醒来的意思。高瀚宇八点多的时候起来过一次，去了趟超市回来看季肖冰还睡着，没忍住又脱了衣服躺下抱着他睡了个回笼觉，到午饭时间才小心翼翼把他压在他腹部的手臂拿开，起床做午饭。闻见香味儿之后季肖冰倒是直接起来就从卧室跑出来，眼睛带着三分迷糊瞪得大大的盯着……饭看。

 

“先去洗漱吧。”

 

然后四平八稳安安生生地开始两个人荒唐这么长时间之后这顿午饭。

 

“老师，你昨天喝醉了。”高瀚宇试探着先开口。

 

“哦。”季肖冰吃饭的动作微不可查地顿了一下，昨天晚上的事，多多少少都记得一些，猫耳什么的……他怎么开口去追究这个事儿是个问题先放着，至于在这之前，……他好像说了一些什么东西。他出来之前在床上捋了好一会儿，只是隐隐约约记得一些片段。这个……

 

“老师，你昨天是不是吃醋啊?”这个有点儿小得意的语气带着试探，再加上昨天的事，季肖冰这会儿也不想舍不得再多说些什么。但是这件事，季肖冰夹了一口菜填进嘴里后咬着筷头点点头默认了。

 

“那，那你怎么就走了啊？！”

 

“我……”

 

“老师，我知道我们在一起时间还不够久，或许这点时间还不足以说明或者证明什么，但是请你相信我，我跟你一起跨过这段时间的分分秒秒，也希望可以和你一起走完余生。嗯?”

 

“……我相信你。就是我……”季肖冰继续咬着筷子眼神飘忽，“我不太相信我自己。”

 

“嗯?！”

 

季肖冰这才反应过来这句话存在很大歧义，这才端端正正对上餐桌那边人的眼睛，要说，就要说清楚，“不是，我的意思是，……你有那么多人喜欢，我大你这么多，还普普通通没什么气质优点的，你那些个追求者哪个不比我强啊……”

 

“季肖冰，”高瀚宇难得严肃这样正正经经喊他的全名，“我喜欢你，就是因为你是你，不是别人，在我眼里你是最好的，这世上要真有人比你还好，……那我就装没看见。”

 

“小崽子嘴还挺甜哈～”季肖冰翻了个白眼，嘴角却是忍不住往上扬，“╯^╰吃你的饭吧！”季肖冰面上凶巴巴但是心里嘛啧啧……咳咳

 

“季老师，你真的会上网吗？”哎嘿，哄好了～高瀚宇知道可以了，这样连带着他的问题也一起解决了简直不要太好啊，啧。

 

“当然会了。”

 

“你对自己的误解也太大了叭，你是不是没上过学校论坛啊?”

 

季肖冰迟疑，“其实……我上过的，……也没什么吧。”

 

“快点吃，吃完我带你逛啊～”

 

……这个，总觉得不会是什么好事情呢?emmmmmm

 

………………

 

配合番外⑶食用更佳哦～

 

 

 

 


End file.
